


Forged Friendships

by atrillies



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: (only minorly though), (to an extent cause i dont like how some of them were handled so we just... ignore that...), Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Four Swords Manga Personalities, Green is an airhead and hes valid!, Wind bullies Four in this, also the fours would be talking with italics if i knew how to do that on ao3 hhghgh fuck learning, light humour, so does Leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrillies/pseuds/atrillies
Summary: "Four? Where's that name from?"The boy in question hums amusedly. "Oh you know, 'cause I'm exactly four foot four."Legend blinks. "You're joking right?""Mostly."
Comments: 16
Kudos: 287





	Forged Friendships

Four knows a lot of things.

They know how to swing a sword, how to raise a shield and how to cast both in a forge with just a bit of molten iron. 

They know how to fight, when to fight and when not to fight. When to flee and when to stand their ground.

They know how to count and do equations, as well as how to manage a business. Pleasing smiles and additional offers to customers to hook them in to the sales.

They know how to dance and the tricks that come with it. Jumps, flips and fancy footwork aren’t only fun with friends but are a godsend in battle too. 

They know how to cook, nothing impressive but enough to get by. They know what foods taste good together and that their grandpa is a spoilsport because he wouldn’t let them use the forge to make pancakes.

They know another language, as useless as it is, and that magic shouldn’t be trifled with. 

They know that the world is a lot scarier and a lot more interesting when you’re smaller than a blade of grass.

They know that they don’t like statutes... or bugs... and that cats are kinda scary too.

They know that light magic is as useful as it is dangerous, and that they might never grow properly again. 

They know that dark magic hurts. Limbs like lead, heavy and numb. Blood like tar as it drags through their body. Lungs burning, chest aching and head pounding as the curse rips through them. 

They know what it’s like to be torn apart at the seams. Roughly and without care like a starving animal digging into its first meal in days. Chewing and chewing until only the unwanted remains are left.

They know what it’s like to be dying and what it’s like to be dead.

They know what it’s like to be missing parts of themself, to know how they should feel or act but being unable to comprehend it. As if the entire concepts were carved out of their head. 

They know what it’s like to be unlike any other thing on the planet. Not human or hylian. Not goron or gerudo or fairy or picori. They know what it’s like to be a monster.

They know what it’s like to starve, to freeze, to burn and that the saying that words hurt more than weapons is so painfully true.

They know what it’s like to face moral dilemmas, ones that challenge what it is to be the hero the world claims they are. They know what it’s like to be a villain. They know what it’s like to kill.

They know betrayal. They know fear. They know guilt. They know mourning. They know defeat and victory in equal spades.

They know what it’s like to hate themself, to not know who they are or what’s real; but they also know how to love themself and their flaws.

They know what it’s like to be trapped. Pressed tightly into a space suddenly to small, too loud, too confining and being unable to escape. A never ending myriad of thoughts and emotion.

They know that while Red is awful at naming things their silly little colour names are far more comfortable to use than their previous name, Link. They also know that Violet is a huge buzzkill for ruining their matching names by refusing to be called ‘Purple’.

They know that they like bright colours and that even despite that their favourite colour is black.

... They do really hate mirrors though.

They know that they are unrecognisable to anyone who knew them before. The longing stares from their dad and grandpa speak volumes.

They know people don’t like it when they talk to themself and that the stares and whispers make them uncomfortable.

They know people don’t like they when they’re together or when they’re split up and that no matter what they try, people won’t look at them the same way again but they know how to live with that and how to be happy regardless.

Yes, Four knows a lot of things but... they’re really not sure what to make of the group that just wandered into their grandpa’s forge with weapons strapped to their backs. They’re Hylians; leader a tall man in armour flanked by another armoured man with an obnoxiously blue scarf and a man who seems strangely familiar despite Four having never seen him before. Two smaller men following in behind them. The one in blue is young and shoots them a wide grin whereas the one in red is staring at them with an oddly intense expression.

Four speaks but can’t help but squint at them suspiciously. “Can... we help you?”

The tall one blinks, tilting his head downwards to meet their gaze better. “Yes. We were told Link lives here?”

“Oh.” They reply cooly as they subtly reach for one of the swords behind them. It isn’t often he gets ‘Link’ these days. “Who’s asking?”

“Ah...” The familiar looking one starts, voice soft. “We need his help with something.”

“Hmm… is that so?” Four asks, squint growing deeper and gears churning in their head. While the group doesn’t seem to know who they are they know that they must tread carefully as to best control the situation. “I can’t say I’ve seen your faces around here before”

“We’ve been travelling.” Starts the youngest.

“The pair of us are guards. We were stationed outside the town with the new recruit and ran into these two on the way.” Continues the one with the scarf, pointing first to the older man, the tired looking one then between the two youngest. 

‘Do they think we’re stupid?’ A voice chimes up from the back of their mind, low and quiet but steady all the same. ‘This is pathetic.’

“You know-“ Four replies to them icily with a shake of their head. Their hand grips the hilt of a sword tightly. “If you’re going to lie you could at least make it believable.”

“Excuse me?”

“O-My father is a knight and I attend some classes myself. I know you’re not of this kingdom.”

“Wh-“

“So, answer honestly or we will not hesitate to have you arrested.” They raise the sword threateningly. “W-I’m sure you’ll find I can defend myself well enough.”

The one in red similarly reaches for a weapon, eyes deadlocked with their own as he prepares for the worst but one with the armour placatingly steps forward before a fight can start.

“My apologies, Link.” He says. “I promise you we don’t mean any harm.”

“Wait! He’s Link?”

“That is one of my names, yes.” They reply, stepping around the desk, sword still in hand.

The child simply stares at him for a few moments, silent as stone before breaking out into heaving laughter. “H-holy shit! Ahah! How are you that small?! Snrk I-I thought you were sitting, haha- mmph!”

The rest of his laughter is mercifully cut off by the familiar looking man with the stupid cape. His eyes are wide and face flushed seemingly with second hand embarrassment by the way he says the boys ‘name’. 

“Oh please, do continue that thought.” Four smile flatly with deadly eyes. 

“Ahhaah... sorry...” Thankfully the child has the sense to balk with a clumsy but sharp bow and a sheepish run to their hair.

Four simply rolls their eyes and turns to the eldest. “The truth please.”

“It is like he said, we’ve been... travelling.” He says, voice tight with the smallest strings of mirth.

The red one frowns suddenly, face pulling into one of disgust. “Don’t you dar-“

The tall ones mouth pulls into an amused smile. “Time travelling.”

The red ones groan is immediate, overshadowed quickly by the light laughter of his companions. He waves them away snappily and huffs at the oldest. “He’s not even going to get the joke.”

“No, but you did and that’s worth it enough.”

“You’re awful.”

“I know.”

Four finds themself staring at the ceiling in irritation. 

‘These guys are really testing my patience.’ Drones Blue loudly from the back of their head.

‘Time travelling?’ Echos the breathier, almost nasally voice of Green.

Vio tuts. ‘Please there’s no way you believe them right?’

They take a deep breath and pinch the bridge of their nose before snapping their fingers in their direction. “An explanation if you would, preferably before I kick you out.”

The armoured man hums thoughtfully. “Our names are Link too, we’re all reincarnations of each other... we think.”

‘What..?’

“Y..you think?” They blink, expression disbelieving.

“Well that’s what Sky seems to think.” He states plainly as if unimpressed himself.

“Sky?” 

“Ah, that’d be me.” The one with the cape pipes up. “Hero of the skies.”

‘Hero of the skies..? Where have I heard tha- oh! The painting!’ The low voice of Vio perks up excitedly in their head.

‘Painting?’ Red’s softer voice questions. 

‘Yes, the one in the bottom-most chamber of the castle. It’s a picture of the first Queen and-“

A groan comes from Blue’s scratchier voice. ‘Ugh gods please don’t start Vi’ I can’t cope with your bullshit today.’

‘But it’s-‘

‘Jeez guys we can talk later, we’re in the middle of something here.’ Green sighs. 

Four blinks, shaking themself out of a stupor and then their eyes light up. “Oh… You’re the first king of Hyrule.”

“I... what?”

“You fell out the sky to save Queen Zelda or something right? There’s not really much written about you.”

“K-king? Queen..?” The man stutters, face a startling shade of red. “You mean we... I... D-d you think I could see that picture one day?”

“Ehhh... We’d have to ask?”

‘Do we tell him we doodled over half the pictures of him with Zelda when we were like 6 or?’ 

‘M...maybe later.’

“So you believe us?” Sky asks quietly.

“Do you still have that weird sword?” They ask wide eyed, trying to keep their excitements curiosity to a minimum. 

“Sure do!” He says cheerfully, unwrapping the blade from its cozy cape cocoon. “You wanna hold her?”

Fours hand hovers over the blade, eager to get a closer look. They press a finger to the blade to test the material and flinch away with a gasp. The magic in their body burning as the magic crackles on the metals surface.

‘What… what was that?’ Green mutters softly.

Red is much more forceful. ‘That hurt!’

Sky cocks his head curiously. “Is something wrong?”

Blue scoffs, imitating Sky’s voice sarcastically. ‘Is something wrong?’

Vio leers at him with disgust. ‘What are you five?’

“Um Link?” Sky interrupts after their lapse of silence, hands hovering over them in concern. “Are you ok?”

“Ah w-I’m fine it’s n-nothing... just wasn’t expecting it to contain so much light force.”

“Light force?”

“The energy found in living things.” They explain simply. 

“Oh... um then yes? The sword was blessed by Hylia herself.”

“Cool.” They say earnestly if not a little too quickly as they move back behind the desk and begin scribbling something onto a bit of paper, looking up at them half way through to ask a question. “So... can I get the rest of your names or?”

“I’m Wind!” The child says as if they still don’t have reason to be mad at him. 

“Warrior.” The scarfed one to his left continues. “The angry one called himself ‘Legend’.”

“I can introduce myself you know.”

“I’m Time.” The tall one interrupts calmly. 

Internally, Blue frowns. ‘Gross, he’s one of those types isn’t he.’

‘Unfortunately.’ Vio nods

‘Hey don’t be-‘ Red giggles. ‘Don’t be so blue! I like puns.’

‘Ugh.’ Blue makes a revolted noise. ‘We know.’ 

‘I don’t get it?’ Green adds hesitantly. ‘Is something wrong?’

“Yeah ok I can see why he called you awful.” Four starts suddenly and stares disgusted up at the older man. “And please, call me Four.”

“Four? Where’s that name from?”

The boy in question hums amusedly. “Oh you know, ‘cause I’m exactly four feet four.”

Legend blinks. “You’re joking right?”

“Mostly.” They say with a smile and they slap the pencil onto the table and fold up the note neatly on the desk before moving to go upstairs. “Give me like... 15 minutes.”

They rush up to their room quickly, trusting the group enough to not mess with anything but still not wanting to leave them alone in the forge for too long. Pulling out a brown bag, they start by folding a few outfits into the bottom, rearranging them around the many items already in the bag. They add a few potions and tools for good measure before taking a few moments to check everything over once, twice, four times before joining the others downstairs; grabbing their sword on the way.

“That was more than 15 minutes.”

“23 to be exact” The armoured one, Time comments cheekily before nodding his head towards the door. “Time to go?”

‘Oh, Time! I get it!’ The nasally voice exclaims suddenly through their mind.

‘Yeesh, you’re only just now getting the joke?’ 

‘Never change Green.’

“Eh, Now?” The youngest startles. “What about his parents?”

“I left a note.”

“That’s not my point!” He cries. “Won’t they be worried? I mean you can’t be any older than my sister.”

‘Here we go again.’

“...How old’s your sister?”

“8.”

Four sighs, deep and heavy. “I’m 15.”

“No, you’re not.” Legend says flatly. 

“You know my offer to kick you out still stands.”

“And?”

“Legend! Don’t say tha-“

“Boys.” Time says tiredly, herding them out of the door and down the streets of Hyrule town. “We want his help, remember?”

Four chooses to stare at them unimpressed. “So what did you want help with and where are we going exactly?”

“We’ve just been travelling through these... portals, if you can call them that.” Time says, guiding the group a short distance through the thicket east of the town; stopping before a large and spiralling black mass.

“Looks inviting.” Four comments sarcastically. 

“Fuck if I know where they’re taking us exactly.” Legend sighs. “There’s a whole lot of monsters coming from these things too.”

“Oh wonderful, things just get better and better.” They note dryly. “Any idea how many ‘Link’s’ were collecting here?”

“We don’t know.” Sky says. 

“Six is already to many.”

“Aww, don’t be like that Leg’!” Wind cheers, voice purposefully chipper. “Teamwork makes the dream work!”

“Don’t talk to me.”

Sky turns to them and gestures towards the portal. “So... you ready? You didn’t even say goodbye..”

They take a grounding breath and grip the strap of their bag tightly. “Not the biggest fan of those, don’t worry though like i said, we left a note.”

“I see...” Time responds with a frown as he ushers the others through the portal before grabbing Four’s wrist and tugging them with him gently. “Let’s go then.”

Upon stepping into the mass of magic their vision cuts out suddenly and startlingly and their head starts pounding fiercely. They can feel their consciousnesses rattling around their head uselessly like a kids toy rice shaker and can feel their stomach lurch. 

Yep, Four knows a lot of things and they know that these portals fucking suck.


End file.
